REALITY CHECK
We rejoin the crew of the Constitution as they investigate the strange tunnel located beneath their old base.. and the realities of the situation start to become clear when JARVIS starts to suspect something is wrong. On the surface CaptainShack, Morphologis and W4stedspace are walking to the Bunker just after getting off the Warden's Redemption to look at 'The Shaft' that W4sted says is down there. They enter the Tunnel that W4sted was drilling in Season One for no apparent reason, as they find a massive hole with some catwalks on the top of it to walk on. W4sted throws a flare down there after a brief conversation. After a few seconds, the flare goes out of sight, perhaps farther down the hole. The Captain says they should leave, but W4sted and Morph interject. W4sted says that they have to go and Morph agrees. Shack argues a bit more, and Morph suggests that they use Potatoes as an elevation device. The two question the decision and try and come up with another plan. W4sted and Shack leave the Bunker while Morphologis comes up with an elevation device. Shack drops W4sted off at the Silo Base and he goes into his workshop. Once in the workshop J.A.R.V.I.S. welcomes the commander and explains what has been happening with the 'Disconnected' Type 2 Drone. J.A.R.V.I.S explains that it was trying to destroy itself by ramming into the glass walls protecting the workshop from it. J.A.R.V.I.S tells W4sted that it was mimicking him. J.A.R.V.I.S. tells W4sted that it was looking for something, probably the disconnected antenna. J.A.R.V.I.S. then accuses W4sted of acting 'paranoid', like he did back on the early days on Bob. It also notes that W4sted spent fourteen hours in his Bunker without telling CaptainShack or Morphologis about his location. It says that Morph's Nanites may have only helped temporally. After some more questioning by J.A.R.V.I.S. J.A.R.V.I.S. has the 'brilliant' idea of transferring its A.I. to W4sted's suit. W4sted argues but finally agrees. W4sted heads back to The Shaft. As they are entering the shaft, W4stedspace and CaptainShack are talking about W4sted's Rapier fighter. Shack says he wants to try one, and W4sted mentions building some more of them, and Shack looks in surprise at the contraption Morphologis has made, the ROPE. Morph briefly explains the contraption and they go on to take it down to whatever is at the bottom of The Shaft. The ROPE starts descending quickly into The Shaft. The ROPE hits the wall a few times resulting in the loss of the Hydrogen Engines holding the ship up. The ROPE starts to descend even faster and lands on a ledge, knocking the crew out. Underground Morph is the first to wake up, and comes to the obvious conclusion that the ROPE failed. He then realizes that they are dangling on some debris and attempts to wake the other guys up. W4sted is the first to wake up, and he quickly wakes up CaptainShack. Shack and Morph land on the same platform, but W4sted lands on a platform farther down. Using there jetpacks, they manage to avoid the ROPE falling down and landing at the bottom. After they land, Morph checks to see if the Receiver is okay, but no luck. Shack tries to contact with R-5, but no response. The crew create a plan. W4sted will take one path, Morph will take another path, and Shack will take a ladder down to the lower levels of the tram station. They plan to meet back in 20 minutes. After some walking through the tunnel, W4sted finds a connection point, connecting the railway with a second railway. He attempts to contact the Captain, but there is stiff radio silence. After some more walking, he manages to find a Cargo Train Station. He looks around for a bit and eventually finds a control, which he uses a 'unique' elevator to get up to it. In the control room he finds a detailed map of the Train System and a large view of the station. He tries to contact the Captain again, but still no luck. He sees a set of two doors, and it is revealed that a hallway is behind it. At one point the hallway splits into two, revealing two paths. W4sted heads down the first path, and at the other end there is a rec room. He questions, "What the hell, is a rec room doing underground?" He takes a look around, shocked at the rec room, and leaves. He goes around to the second corridor, Where he finds a control room, with a device similar to the one he found at the Underground Facility. He looks at it a bit more, then he moves on to a room filled with Suits inside what seems to be cryo pods, and another device. He looks around, even more surprised at all of this. He says it looks like some 'Factory' to create the suits. He heads out of there in a hurry and heads back to the control room, where he finds a local suit manifest, which is the main point for a theory of the origins of The 'Grey Suit'. He goes to the control panel, and activates a large microphone to get CaptainShack and Morphologis's attention. He begins to recite the 'Jabberwocky'. The signal goes all over the place in the tunnels, getting to Morph and Shack, even getting to other BMESA stations, such as BMESA #24 Category:W4stedspace's episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes